Zajice the Chipmunk
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: Lorem ipsum Lorem ipsum Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here):Broken Mind You can have two debilities affecting your INT score. Each gives you a -1 penalty, and having both gives you a -2 penalty. This brings your maximum number of debilities up to eight. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) (Table for stat conversion) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear * Rations = 1 W * Vampire Glove (close, +1 damage, 2 weight) * Dominatrix Garb (+2 lust damage, 3 weight) * Dick corset (+1 armor, ejaculation is impossible, 1 weight) * Collar of the Bitch-Boy (one's cum/precum causes others to become hornier faster, 0 weight) * Collar of the Cock Caster (+1 to spellcasting if you've recently been fucked raw, 1 weight) * Unidentified Collar (1 weight) List any moves granted by Gear: * ~ Gear ~ Universal Moves * Contained here Starting Moves * Sacrifice* ** When you touch someone and make a demand of them, if they do what you ask, take the debility of your choice and choose one: *** • They are healed for half your current HP. *** • They are healed of a debility. *** • They are healed of one injury (like a broken arm). *** • They gain 1d8 temporary HP. Damage must reduce these before affecting the character’s normal HP, but they cannot be healed. ** You must ask for something immediate, not long-term, and if you already have all seven debilities you cannot heal them * Revelations ** When you pray to your deity for knowledge, you may Spout Lore with WIS instead of INT, though the visions might take their toll... * Divine Guidance ** When you petition your deity according to the precepts of your religion, you are granted some useful knowledge or boon related to your deity’s domain. The GM will tell you what. * Invocation ** When you invoke your deity's sphere of influence, roll+WIS. On a 10+, you cast an invocation from your list, but choose one consequence from the list below. On a 7-9, you cast the invocation, but choose two: ** • The invocation has other effects as well. ** • You may not cast this invocation again until after you get a full night’s sleep. ** • Your invocation is obvious and you draw attention to yourself. * Personal Deity * You serve and worship some deity or power which speaks to you and through you. Give your god a name. ** CERBERUS * You may also choose a domain for your deity: ** Knowledge and hidden things. * Choose a sphere of influence for your deity: ** Animals * Choose one precept of your god: ** Your god is secretive and insular, and is petitioned through the gaining of secrets. * Choose one or two personal features for your deity: ** Numerous other deities are loosely connected to yours. *** Your deity desires more worldly worship. * Diverse Faith ** Choose a non-multiclass move from this class's Advanced Moves list. Treat it as a Starting Move. LAY ON HANDS Sex Moves * Hedonism ** Once per battle, you may switch someone's pain into pleasure. The next attack against them will be considered a sexual attack, increasing their lust rather than reducing HP. * Healslut ** Your care is considered that of a healer. When you make camp, you can use Sacrifice once without taking a debility. * Collared Goods ** When you are beaten or collared as a temporary sexpet, roll+LIB. On a 12+, equip all of them. 10-11, Choose up to 3 items. on a 7-9, Choose one. Each Item gives a +1 to your LIB damage on enemies, but hamper normal abilities: *** •Gag & Muzzle - You cannot speak. -1 CHA till removed *** •Feet & Paw gloves - Your ability to grip and move your arms is hampered. -1 DEX *** •Bitchsuit - Your body is squeezed tight into a costume to make it hard to breath. -1 CON *** •Leash & Collar - Your ability to act for yourself is hampered with tugs. -1 WIS *** •Cuffs & Yokes - You can't get leverage to use your full strength. -1 STR * Chew Toy ** When you admit you're a chew toy, roll+LIB. On a hit, all predators in the area around you come to you as quickly as they can. On a 10+, they will only bite as hard as you like. * Wolf-Bridge ** When you are knotted in both ends, roll+LIB. On a hit, you can act as a bridge to allow your allies past. On a 7-9, each ally aided this way will cause you to take 1d4 lust damage. Advanced Moves * Size Queen (Special Multiclass) * You can take penetrations that otherwise would never fit. Anything fits. * Lay on Hands (Diverse Faith) * When you touch someone, skin to skin, and pray for their well-being , roll+WIS. ** ? On a 10+ you heal 1d8 damage or remove one disease. ** ? On a 7–9, they are healed, but the damage or disease is transferred to you. * Multiclass Dabbler * Choose one move from another class. Treat your level as one lower for the purpose of choosing that move. * Stolen Spell * Add a new spell from the spell list of any class or archetype to your spell list. If you didn't have spellcasting, now you do, but you can only cast this spell. When you cast this stolen spell, roll+WIS. ** On a 10+, you cast it without complication, and its effect takes hold. ** On a 7-9, you cast it and its effect takes hold. You also forget the spell until you've had a night's rest. ** Secrets (Stolen Spell) ** A creature you touch is forced to divulge their deepest, darkest secret. Invocations (Animal) * Find the Beast LEVEL 0 * You can briefly sense the presence of a type of animal you name, or a particular animal you have met before. You know what direction to look in, and vaguely how far away they are. * Charm Animal LEVEL 2 * One animal in your presence regards you as a friend and will perform a single favor for you, such as tracking someone’s passage, showing you something hidden, or allowing you to pass by safely. * Animal Summons LEVEL 6 * Name a species or type of animal. One specimen of that type is summoned to your presence. It must make its way to you of its own power, but unless its kind are all extinct, one will come. * Spirits of the Wild LEVEL 10 * You call upon the power of an animal spirit to aid you. Name the animal. While this invocation is active, you gain the use of one of that animal’s abilities. This ability lasts for an hour, and you cannot gain other animal abilities in that time. Story Moves (You get these moves from plot advancements) * Category:Characters